


The Talk

by blazingskies2970



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 11, Spoilers, they talk things out like Adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingskies2970/pseuds/blazingskies2970
Summary: Contains spoilers!!Here's my interpretation of what happened after the porch scene. They really just need to share their feelings and communicate better. I have faith they'll end up working things out, though.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 14
Kudos: 158





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> She's short, but I just needed to get this out of my brain.

Ian feels bad for thinking about it throughout the whole time they were at Lip’s.

He slaps on a smile and laughs with Tami, but can’t help his eyes flitting over every so often to Mickey, who’s drinking beer with Carl. He hates the feelings he’s feeling right now. He knows Mickey wouldn’t cheat on him. So why the fuck did he not want to show Ian his paper? Mickey wants this… right?

He feels guilty when Mickey’s in the bathroom later that night, and he finds the black jeans he was wearing earlier. He digs through Mickey’s pockets until he finds the crumpled-up piece of paper in his front right pocket. Ian takes a deep breath and unfolds it. 

_ Fucking other people _ , it reads in Mickey’s messy scrawl. 

His heart drops. 

“The fuck are you doing, Ian?” Mickey sighs, appearing in the doorway, dressed for bed in his tank top and a pair of Ian’s boxers. 

Then Ian gets mad. 

He knows that life isn’t a picnic, but sue him for wanting their marriage to last until at least a year. 

“What the fuck, Mickey?!” he shouts, standing up and shoving at his husband. Mickey shoves him back. “You wrote  _ fucking other people _ ? What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Fuck off, bitch,” Mickey bites back. “I only wrote it ‘cause I thought that’s what you were gonna write.”

_ Wait, what?  _ Ian grits his teeth. “You thought  _ I’d  _ want to fuck other people?”

“You brought it up!” Mickey explodes, throwing up his hands. “And it’s not like you have a clean slate when it comes to that.”

Ice pierces Ian’s chest. “What the fuck?” He hates that Mickey had to bring that up. He wasn’t- he didn’t- he didn’t know what he was doing. He takes a step towards Mickey, and Mickey takes a step towards him, and they’re standing chest-to-chest, glaring at each other. 

It would be so easy for Ian to punch him in the face, but… this is marriage. They’re supposed to be a team. 

Ian takes a step back and runs a hand through his hand. “I didn’t know what I was doing,” he says out loud. “I didn’t have control. You know that.”

“The fuck I do,” Mickey snarls out. 

“Jesus Christ. I just thought that maybe, you’d be…” he trails off, realizing that that’s stupid. Mickey knows it too. 

“You thought I’d be what, fucking bored with you already?” Mickey laughs, then digs his heels into his eyelids. “Christ, Ian. I only wrote that because that’s what I thought you were gonna write. You kept hinting at it, and I wanted to be on the same page.”

Mickey looks tired; they’ve had a long day, and have had two fights already, not to mention the physical labor they did for Lip. This isn’t what Ian wants their marriage to be. He wants them to work together, to fucking  _ talk  _ to one another for the first time in their lives. 

“We don’t need another miscommunication,” he says quietly. “Let’s just get this straight. Do you want to fuck other people?”

“No. I don’t,” Mickey says firmly. “Your dick is the only one I want.”

Ian scoffs. “Thanks, Mick.”

“Do  _ you  _ want to fuck other people?”

“No,” Ian lets out. It feels… good, to finally reach an understanding. “I love  _ you,  _ Mickey.”

Mickey sighs and just stares at Ian like he’s memorizing his face. “I love you too,” he replies. “And I’m… sorry, I guess, that I would ever think you’d cheat on me again.”

There it is. The  _ C  _ word. Ian clenches his jaw and wills his eyes to stop prickling. 

“I’m not going to cheat on you. Again,” he adds. 

“And I’m not going to cheat on you,” clarifies Mickey. 

Ian swallows. He doesn't know why he thought that now. Mickey’s always been so fucking jealous, so possessive, of him, it would make no sense for Mickey to fuck someone else. 

“Okay, so we’re good now?” he asks, wanting this to be behind them.

Mickey nods and ducks his head a little. “Yeah, we’re good.”

Wordlessly, he moves to his side of the bed and settles in it, tugging the covers over himself. Ian climbs in behind him and snaps off the light. 

“How’s your asshole?” Ian asks after a while. 

Mickey scoffs. “Not as bad as it was this morning,” he responds. Then all of a sudden he flips over so they're face-to-face and stares at Ian in the dark. “Is this about your insecurities?”

Ian’s taken back. “What insecurities?”

Mickey just sighs. “C’mon, you know you have them. Spilled them to me when I was with Byron, didn’t you?”

Ian swallows hard. Yeah, okay, maybe he does have them. Maybe he was thinking that Mickey would decide that being bipolar and having a minimum-wage job wasn’t cutting it for him anymore and leave. His face must look pretty pathetic, because Mickey says, “Jesus Christ, Ian,” and pulls him in close. 

Ian tucks his head underneath Mickey’s chin and just breathes in his comforting scent. Yeah, they’re okay now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on season 3 of my mpreg series!


End file.
